Future Novel
by Fifth Angel
Summary: Waking up in a hospital without your memories sucks; finding out afterwards that you're the main character in a Japanese light novel sucks even more. Can amnesiac Touma get a break?


**Prologue:**

* * *

Accelerator was very pissed.

Why was the most strongest ability user in Academy City pissed?

Well, because it was THREE FREAKING AM IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING! AND SOME FUCKING ASSHOLE WAS KNOCKING IN HIS DAMN DOOR!

Even the people living in the dark side would be peacefully sleeping right now.

Normally, he would have just ignored this, plus, he was the strongest, with the power to manipulate anything that has vectors, including sound. He could have easily just repelled the noise and be done with it.

But because he had just been rudely woken up, and he was still feeling a bit groggy, this thing never came up in his head. Bad mistake. Rising up from his bed he quickly went to the door.

He just wanted to get this over with, if someone wanted to kill themselves, who was he to say no?

"Who the hell is it!?" Accelerator shouted, it wasn't really directed to the person on the other side, but more of a way the relieve stress. Stress on having to deal with this idiot.

He didn't really expect anyone to answer, but still something came.

"...Delivery?"

The tone used was more of a questioning tone, like the person knocking didn't exactly know what he was. Like it was just made up on the spot.

If it was anyone else, they would be really suspicious about this, after all, who delivers way past midnight? And Accelerator knew he didn't order anything.

If it was anyone else, the best way to deal with this was to call the local authorities.

But Accelerator wasn't just anyone else. In this world, who was stronger than him? Even if he were to call himself the second strongest, no one would dare call themselves first.

He was an existence parallel to no one. So what was there to fear in simply answering this night prowler? Nothing.

Walking towards his entrance way with a bored look on his face, he went to the door and begrudgingly opened the locks. What? Even if no one in this world was his equal, it's still annoying to get your stuff stolen when you're not around. Some people actually have the balls to do that.

With a screeching sound at the dead of night, the door slid open, what greeted him was, well.

Not much.

Just some stupid looking guy that doesn't even have any noticeable features, he was the type you wouldn't even bother about when walking down the streets, a very average looking person.

Well except maybe for that spiky set of hair. Other than that, nothing.

The strongest just gave a look full of contempt.

Shrugging to himself, since he was here already and wide awake, might as well go with the flow and humor himself.

"Delivery? Delivery to who? I didn't fucking order anything?!"

He gave a shit eating grin at the spiky haired boy.

The boy smiled as he replied.

"Oh, it's a delivery alright, from my fist, with love," He lifted his right arm and gave a seductive wink. "To whom? To your face."

Accelerator gave a very dumbfounded look.

"The fuck you say-!"

Before he could finish, the sound of glass breaking rang out in the empty hallway. Following a small thud sound of a body falling to the floor.

And that was it.

The spiky haired boy looked at the person lying on the ground, unconscious with blood dripping from his nose. It was obvious what happened if you look at the clues.

After waiting for a few more minutes and nothing happening, the boy gave off a long sigh.

"Its over, huh?"

He questioned particularly to no one. Suddenly, the peaceful night was flooded with a very grating and annoying noise.

"I can't believe you didn't say it!"

A loud voice came from behind him. It had a strange accent, but you can easily tell it was fake. The new intruder also seemed to be wearing some type of mascot costume. It was big, green, and looked like a deformed amphibian.

With that the average looking boy gave off an even longer sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you," The spiky haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to repeat everything that happened in that BOOK!"

The person who just seemingly came out of nowhere frowned. "Eh, why not, if you followed it exactly to the point, you'd get a HAREM of over NINE THOUSAND!"

And the spiky haired boy quickly followed by a conjecture, ignoring the overused reference. "Yes, And I would get beaten up to a bloody pulp, and get admitted to the hospital."

"And, it's worth it!" The big green mascot gave a thumbs up. Or whatever that is, the mascot didn't have any opposable thumbs.

The other boy quickly followed with a, "No! It's not! I'm not a damn masochist you know!", while clenching his fist.

"Are you sure about that? _New Testament Volume 9 disagrees_."

"Why do you keep mentioning that _Volume_ , I've only read up to _Volume Five of Old Testament_! What exactly happened to me on that _Volume_!?"

The newcomer wagged his index finger.

"Tsk, tsk. No spoilers."

The spiky haired boy just gave a bland look, and raised both of his hands.

"You know what? I don't care anymore."

He knew it was pointless trying to argue with this guy.

With that said he was about to walk away when he suddenly remembered something. Turning back to the unconscious person on the floor he grimaced.

"Ah crap! We can't just leave him there, out in the open."

He paused there for a while. He shrugged his shoulders, and walked towards the form on the ground.

He used his feet to push the strongest inside his dorm, like trying to get rid of trash inside your room by sweeping them under your furniture. After a while of struggling, it was finally done.

Of course, he also closed the door, after all, he was a responsible citizen.

Clapping his hands, it was a job well done.

The boy mused for a second, that was a lot harder than actually defeating the strongest, if other people were to hear that sweeping a body inside a room was harder than fighting the strongest, they would be vomiting blood just from knowing it!

"You know," The person behind him spoke, taking away the boy's attention. "Even though I already know you're going to win from the start, this is still very hard to believe, I mean, that is the strongest! The number one! Accelerator! You treating him like a dead rat on the street just makes me want to prostrate myself to you, and worship you like a god!"

The spiky haired boy raised his eyebrow at that, as his mouth turned into an upside down crescent moon. "Eh? Eww! Please don't get me involve with one of your disgusting fetishes, I don't want some high school boy worshipping me! Please, just explode! The world will be a better place without you." The voice he used had a mix of unrestrained disgust and disdain towards the other boy.

After saying that, the spiky haired boy immediately left the scene. Wanting no more part of this.

"Hey! I was just kidding! Why are you suddenly acting like a very cold and venomous tongued princess!? That's completely way out of your character! Plus we still haven't gotten the most important answer yet! Is Accelerator a boy or a girl!? I seriously want to know...!"

With that, we see a weird green mascot chasing after a fleeing spiky haired boy at the dead of night. It was very surreal.

And so, the empty and quiet night of the city of science was filled with silence yet again. Not knowing the dangers that will soon follow.


End file.
